No One Really Knows
by Alliegh Taylor
Summary: On an undercover case, things turn ugly for Alliegh.
1. Default Chapter 1 Overview

_Title: No One Really Knows_

_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. Own Alliegh Taylor, and the lint in my pockets, and the binder that this story was drafted in. If DBP wants Alliegh Taylor, I'm playing her character, and writing all of her scenes- oh! And we're bringing Kate back, too! _

_Summary: On an undercover case, things turn ugly for Alliegh. Really, really ugly!_

_Author's Note: This story is from everyone's point of view, except Abby's and Ducky's, because they weren't there. It's a pretty good story- not my best, but things only get better with time! Hope you like it, and don't forget to read and review! Oh yeah, and, if you don't know who Alliegh is, she is someone who was brought to the team. She was there for a little bit, and then her and Gibbs took a liking to each other, and got married. They are still happily married. I tossed Alliegh in there because I need a way to actually be there- so I use Alliegh. If you want her whole story, read my first story called "And Then There Were Five". Anyway, like I said, I hope you like the story!_

Alliegh sat at the bar, her black dress dangling over the side of the stool. She seriously wished she had her gun. Gibbs was sitting at a table by the window, watching her. He was her husband, and he had the right to be in the same room as her on her first undercover case. He could tell by the way she was sitting that she was nervous out of her mind. Kate could tell too, from the cameras that they had planted so that they could see everything from an undercover van in an alley only one block away from the bar. Alliegh ordered another drink from the bar with shaky hands, and Tony couldn't help but burst out laughing. McGee was stationed in the van as well. Alliegh tapped her feet together nervously. She would be meeting up with a killer- who wouldn't be nervous? Tony mumbled something over their earpieces, and Alliegh smiled into her drink. He really was a hot shot. She sat there for about twenty minutes when the men walked by the window. Gibbs' posture changed- he sat up straight in his seat, and completely forgot about his drink. This was his wife that was putting herself on the line. One of the men walked in, and walked over to Alliegh- the bait. Alliegh started flirting right away, and Gibbs had choked on his drink laughing a few times. She really wasn't good at flirting.After about ten minutes, Alliegh had the guy thinking that he had her drawn in. She stood up, and took his hand gently. She had her back to the window, and Gibbs was too busy watching them to have noticed the three other men standing there with guns more powerful than Gibbs had ever laid hands on. It was only when Kate screamed a warning over the earpieces that both Alliegh and Gibbs became aware of the armed men. But it was too late. By the time Alliegh had ripped around, she had taken three bullets to the chest.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliegh's POV

But it was too late. By the time Alliegh had ripped around, she had taken three bullets to the chest.

They always say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well, mine didn't, but I'll tell you why later. First, lets talk about how I got in this bar and in this stupid position in the first place…

It all started this morning, when Jethro and I were getting ready to get to work. We were sitting at the table, eating waffles…oh, never mind- different story…okay, lets get the story right this time!

Okay, well, Jethro and I were heading to the office. We were in the elevator. It finally got to the bullpen (The elevator is really slow) and I had to distribute breakfast to everyone. We were all sitting there, eating peacefully, when Tony asks the question. "So, boss, who are we going to get to go undercover at the bar?" I choked on my damn breakfast. I knew Jethro was going to pick me- I knew it! I fit the description of all the other victims. I looked at Kate, and Kate looked at me. We were both kicking ourselves mentally- and hard! I don't want a date with a killer! Well, Jethro looks at Kate and I with those sweet blue eyes. The same sweet blue eyes that I married two and a half months ago. And I even have the ring to prove it! But anyway, he's giving me that puppy dog look he always gives me when he wants something, so of course I give into it! Well, McGee chokes on _his _breakfast when I volunteer to be the bait. Kate ends up giving him the Heimlich maneuver, and I end up going back home to get an outfit for that night. And I was not pleased- at all!

Okay, now I'm sitting at my desk, trying to get some paperwork done, but I'm so nervous, I can barely hold a pen. I keep glancing over at the dress and shoes that are so carefully placed on top of my filing cabinet. I look at the clock. I have only one hour until I become the bait on the end of the line on a fishing rod. Well, of course, my stomach has to go all weird on me, and before I know it, I'm over a toilet, puking up my dinner. That was not how I was planning on getting rid of my supper this evening, but I guess you can't really choose what the hell your body chooses to do. So, by the time I've showered, it's time to get dressed and do my makeup. It only took me twenty minutes to do that, and by the time I was finished, my shoes were killing me already. When I got back to the bullpen, McGee was passing out earpieces and microphones that shove inside your molar. Jethro had to put mine in, because no matter how hard I try not to, I always get it slanted in a way that when I talk, my tongue will hit it. So we're on our way out to the undercover van, and my knees are buckling up like crazy. I take two steps, and they go all weak on me. We were almost to the van when I fell into McGee, who fell into Kate, who fell into Tony, who fell onto the ground. I ran to the van, got in, buckled up, and prayed to god that I wouldn't get killed tonight.

I'm sitting in the bar now…and oh my god, am I ever nervous. The rest of the team keep telling me that everything will be okay, but I seriously don't think it will be. Oh, I wish I had my gun…I really, really, wish I had my gun. I can hear Gibbs whispering to me into his drink, and I order another. The least I can do is get good and drunk so that I don't feel anything. And then I hear the door open, and Tony tells me that they just arrived. I down my drink as fast as I can, and then I hear the team laughing at me. I order another drink, and laugh into it myself. This is so crazy! If I wasn't so hell bent on not looking nervous, I probably wouldn't, but since I am, I can't possibly look anything but guilty of something. Okay, so one of the guys walks over to me, and offers to buy me another drink. I accept, and he sits down. We get into this huge conversation about life, and Tony starts laughing. I'm trying not to laugh, because I can just imagine how totally lame I sound. After about an hour of being with this guy, I finally start to feel normal. We had danced, drank, and drank some more. He was just about to kiss me when Kate screamed over the earpiece. "They're coming! They have guns! Get down! Get down!" She yelled. Well, it turns out the guy was communicating with his little posse of killers through the same system we were, and when he was about to dive in to kiss me, the transponders crossed, and he got _my _transmission. I didn't think he really knew what it was at first. We both stood up, him taking my hand gently. I knew I couldn't leave the bar, but I could at least make it look like I could. I couldn't see Jethro anywhere, and I had to act natural. If I got down, it would make me seem suspicious. He had me right in line with the window, and I knew that the place was either going to explode, or some kind of knife was going to come flying at me. Was I ever wrong! Gunshots rang through the air, half-deafening me. I just stood there in shock, not really knowing what to do without my gun. I went to turn to see if Jethro was all right, and ended up taking three bullets to the chest. I stood strong for the team. From where I was standing, I saw Tony shoot one of the men, and Kate take a whole load of shots at the other four. More gunshots went off, and I took about fourteen more bullets. Then I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 Gibbs' POV

But it was too late. By the time Alliegh had ripped around, she had taken three bullets to the chest.

I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. Seeing Alliegh, my fourth wife, drop to the floor like that- the first thing I did was grab my gun and run…

It all started this morning at the office, when Tony had asked me who was going to go undercover at the bar. I watched as both Alliegh and Kate's face drained of all color- they knew it was going to be one of them. I knew Kate was too old- she didn't fit the description of the victims, either. Alliegh gave me a 'fine, I'll do it then' look, and volunteered. I knew she would, and she was right to, but something about letting her didn't really feel right. Before I knew it, nine o'clock had rolled around, and we were getting ready to go.

We were sitting in the van, me speeding down the highway. Alliegh was unusually quiet. She sat there, tapping her heels together nervously. Tony had reached over and pulled her hair. Usually, she'd yell at him, or punch him, but all she could manage was to lift up a shaky hand and barely tap him. She didn't have her gun, which was horrible for her, because her first resource in a bad situation in her gun. I can only imagine how helpless she felt without it. We finally made it to the alleyway, and Alliegh had to head in first. I kissed her, and she told me that I always made her feel great. She headed off to the entrance of the bar, and I followed a few minutes later. When I walked in, she was downing some sort of drink at the bar- something strong, Tony had advised her, so she would be loose. She had spit at him that time, after threatening to shove her heel up his ass. He backed down after that. Kate, McGee, and Tony were talking to her, and so was I after I ordered my drink. She was still extremely shaky. She knew she couldn't look my way, or she'd ruin everything. She couldn't blow her cover- and I knew she wouldn't.

About a half hour later, I watched as one of the men approached her and ordered her a drink. She started flirting with him right away, and I choked on my drink laughing a few times. She really wasn't good at flirting. After watching them dance, and drink, and drink some more, I decided to talk to Kate and the team for a little bit. Alliegh had everything under control. I was just there for backup. Kate's warning came over the earpiece, and I forgot about my drink. Alliegh was my main priority. When I looked over at her, she was keeping it together extremely well for the position she was in. She had her back to the window when the shots went off. She tried to turn and look at me, but took bullets to the chest. She stood there, in excruciating pain I could never imagine. I don't even know if she had her vest on, and I don't imagine that she did, judging from the dress she was wearing. She stood there, looking around to see everyone. She took more shots to the back and chest, and fell limp to the ground. I grabbed my gun and ran after them, not caring who I hurt or killed in the process. Alliegh was my wife, and I was hell bent on killing the person that shot her.


End file.
